In a radio frequency (RF) transmitter, an output power of a power amplifier is related to an output impedance (including a load impedance) of the power amplifier. Because the load impedance may be varied due to a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) variation caused by proximity of an antenna to foreign objects, the output power of the power amplifier may be varied accordingly. The output power variation may decrease a quality of service and/or increase a peak current/voltage of the power amplifier. Therefore, how to design a controller to control the power amplifier to stabilize the output power is an important topic.